


Piercings and Tattoos.

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: D/s undertones, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Awe, this was before even the Star tattoo!)</p><p>Harry's in for a surprise when he picks Louis up from the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercings and Tattoos.

Harry was waiting in the airport with a silly cardboard sign that said ' _Louis Muffinbutt_ '.

Louis was coming home, finally, after a few days' vacation in Barbados (Harry had opted to go visit his mum and step-dad). Harry, having returned the day before, wanted to be there when Louis got back.

Harry watched the crowd and searched for the familiar flippy hair, the stripes, the ankles visible beneath rolled jeans, the piercing blue eyes, when he noticed a ridiculously fit young man coming straight towards him and got distracted, thinking _holy shit, that bloke is fi- ...holy shit, that bloke is Louis!_

There Louis was, standing maybe twenty feet away from Harry, watching him from the corner of his eye. Louis had been talking animatedly with a passenger he'd made fast friends with when he'd noticed the familiar mop of curls and the pale skin. It really was an adorable sight, Louis thought, seeing his Harry searching eagerly through the crowds for him. He noticed, from his peripherals, that Harry's eyes had widened appreciatively when he took in Louis' appearance, and then widened some more when Harry realized it was _Louis_ he'd been checking out.

Louis had conveniently forgotten to mention his piercings. He'd decided to get a bit rebellious and see how Harry liked it. Except, after feeling the first sting of needles on his skin Louis had gotten a bit addicted and gone kind of far: he now sported black studded snakebites on his lip, a nose ring on his right nostril, and (despite what he'd told Sugarscape) a bar through his left nipple (which, by the by, had really been agony as he'd never known).

Now. Louis looked around and pretended to find Harry, who was still staring, smiling as Louis ran to him. Louis jumped up to hug and kiss all over Harry's face, legs and arms wrapped around him. Harry hugged back and giggled like he always did, but it was a bit breathier and not as responsive as Louis liked.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Louis asked, genuinely concerned.

Harry set Louis down and grabbed his face. "What is this?" he demanded.

Louis looked a bit shocked - this was not how he'd imagined Harry reacting. "They're - I mean, it's just - erm, they're called _snakebites_ ; do you - oh, and a nose ring, and a - erm, well, there's another one, too, don't you-"

"Where's the other one?" Harry asked.

Louis swallowed. "On my, erm, my...my nipple?" He said it tentatively, like a question.

Harry closed his eyes and his nostrils flared as he took deep breaths. _It's inappropriate to jump your friend,_ he told himself sternly, _especially in an airport_.

To Louis, Harry looked angry, though. Louis' voice got very small and he whimpered a little, his chin still in Harry's grasp. "You don't like them," he whispered sadly.

Harry's eyes shot open and he saw Louis' hurt expression and backtracked. "No, Louis, no I do, it's just - I mean it's a bit - it's a shock, is all, mate. I like them, really," he promised almost desperately. "Just a shock. It'll take me a bit to get used to it all, you know?"

Louis looked at Harry, judging if he was being honest or not, and finally nodded, a small smile creeping up on his face. "So...you like the new me?"

Harry smiled and brought Louis close again. "I'll like any you," he vowed. "Come on, let's get your suitcase, yeah?"

Louis nodded and skipped off in front of Harry, thinking maybe it would be a good idea to just let Harry discover the tattoo on his own. Harry followed behind, telling himself to relax and scolding himself for his fantasies.

\---

On the ride back to their flat, Harry was having trouble driving. He was swerving a bit more, going a bit faster than usual. Louis gripped the sides of his seat. "Harry," he nearly gasped when a mini in the next lane honked its horn in panic, "should I drive? I don't mind," he vowed.

Harry decided it would be a good idea; Louis was a good driver and would take better care of the car than Harry probably was currently, so he nodded and pulled over. They switched seats, Harry a bit sheepishly, and when Harry moved round to the passenger side, he sighed in relief. Now he could watch Louis and Louis didn't have a choice but to watch the road.

 _Or not_. "Harry, why are you looking at me like that?" he asked almost immediately.

"Just trying to get used to the piercings," Harry responded hoarsely, "and I just missed you."

Louis smiled a small smile. "I missed you, too." he leaned over and offered Harry his cheek, so Harry leaned forward and gave him a goofy sloppy kiss on it. It was enough to make Louis laugh, and it masked the fact that Harry really wanted to give Louis more than that.


End file.
